


Dance

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong joins a beautiful, dangerous stranger in a seductive dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two drabbles with Feilong dancing (Dance and Dance 2- original lol). This one was me playing with atmosphere and a more descriptive style. The stranger is based upon Aya/Ran from Weiss Kreuz, but that's only important in that I wanted an assassin who was Feilong's equal in beauty and deadliness. Written June, 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

He walked into the nightclub, a shadow amidst all the glitter. Hands reached out for him but none dared to touch. He was all of black. Black silk shirt, only the middle two buttons closed. Black leather pants, skintight, showing every muscle. Long black hair, as fine as if woven by tiny black-silked spiders just that day. The only color about him was in his eyes. Gold, 24K gold. Covered by black sunglasses.

He moved towards the dance floor, his bearing showing aloofness, his swaying hips showing purpose. The reaching hands didn’t interest him. He wanted someone who would dare to touch. Then he saw him.

Dark purple silk top, cropped above his waist. Black leather pants, as tight and revealing as his own. Long red hair the color of old blood. Violet eyes, amethyst cabochons.

The man danced by himself on the dance floor. Others came and moved around him, but none danced _with_ him. None recognized his rhythm.

Amethyst eyes were on gold now, and they were pulled towards one another. No laws of physics were at work here. Opposites attracted in some other universe. Here, like called to like, and as they circled and danced on the crowded floor, they moved ever so slowly to the center, until their bodies were touching, rubbing lightly as hips slowly shifted in time with the music. Arms raised above heads brushed together, the fine hair on one pair of arms lightly skimming across the skin of the other's. Their fingers threaded as bodies teased. 

The silk tails of one’s shirt would fly up every so often across the bare stomach of the other. The other’s silk top would press into the center of the shirt, caressing skin for a fleeting second before pulling away. Soft leather slid upon leather, friction and heat making it stick and tug. Twisting, writhing, teasing, sweating, all to the rhythm of the music. 

Their hair swirled and mingled, crimson and black, blood and death, baring their souls for those who dared see the truth: they were slayers of men, and their dance was the lust and fire of the kill. 

Their blood grew hot as they moved within the circle of each other’s arms. Neither knew if he wanted to claim the other’s body or his life. The dark one’s mouth dropped down, a hair’s breadth from the mouth of the other. He breathed in, trying to inhale the crimson one’s soul, getting only a heady dose of musk. His mouth moved lower, fastening, and he sucked for all he was worth, seeking to dislodge the other’s spirit from his body. 

The other’s nails fastened on his shirt, digging into skin, releasing his life in rivulets down his chest. The mouth tore away from his, licking downward, sucking, tasting, swallowing the blood from his wounds, then rose back up and fastened on his, letting him taste his life on another’s tongue. He bit the lips of the other, releasing his blood into their mouths so their lives mingled, their bodies now more intimately joined than through sex. This was their intercourse and it was here that they soon found release, their bodies following spirit and blood in a rush.

They pulled back slightly, still dancing, breathing heavily. Looking at one another each saw himself in the other’s eyes. They had been alike. Now they were the same. There was no need to stay together now for the one was the other. They moved slowly apart, fading to opposite ends of the dance floor. 

The dark one now moved towards the exit, having gotten what he came for. Before he left he paused once and looked back, his eyes searching for blood. Finding none he melted out the door, one more shadow in the night.

 

~end~


End file.
